tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jack: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter in the Tokyo Ghoul spin-off Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Characters * Kishou Arima * Taishi Fura * Aki Sasada * Ryou * Ogata * Itsuki Marude * "Lantern" 13th Ward Serial Killer Summary This chapter is partially narrated in first person by Arima's partner, Fura Taishi. In the 13th ward of Tokyo, a tale of a recent murder spreads throughout the city. Investigators try to piece together the evidence: the destruction of the victim's internal organs and the collation of what was perceived to be a kagune. The investigators then make a promise to catch the suspect, hence restoring the CCG’s dignity. The narrator hints that while humans exist, grotesque eaters who feed off their flesh exist as well, and people refer to them as ‘ghouls.’ At Seishin Senior High school, a Class D Second Year student, Fura Taishi is late to Math class. Even though his homeroom teacher, Sir. Okata, reprimands him, he takes a seat, noting that his childhood friend, Aki Sasana is absent yet again. Fura then calls out to the boy next to him, Arima Kishou, who lends him a text book, implying that he already managed to keep the formula in his head. Fura expressed his first impression of Arima as ‘someone that angers him,’ since Arima doubts his ability to study due to being absent so often, and not even having a textbook either. Taishi is ordered to leave the class when he grabs Arima by the shirt, being told by the teacher that he was disturbing a ‘proper student.’ Fura sulks, and begins an internal monologue, mentioning that he was never ‘proper’ anyway, compared to Arima. He leaves the school, hearing of the “Lantern” 13th ward serial preying incidents over the radio. On the streets of Tokyo, Aki and a partner, Ryou engage in pursuit with the police who order them to pull over their motorcycle. Fura notices them, recognizing the situation to be dangerous and is also jealous that Aki is spending time with Ryou. The bikers are then seen hanging around under a shed, conversing about Fura while two others went away to retrieve drinks. Aki wonders if Fura found a girl he likes, since she hasn’t seen him around for a while, but Ryou adds that he still skips school a lot. It is indicated that Ryou, Fura and Aki were all childhood friends at one point. As night approaches, Ryou and Aki get impatient, wondering what was taking so long with the sodas. Much to their surprise, they are met with the “Lantern” serial killer, whom were holding their friends’ decapitated heads in his hands. Fura approaches them at a wrong timing, and is instead told to run for his life. He takes matters into his own hands, and in an attempt to protect his friends, he takes a steel pole and swings it at the killer. This move had no effect, and so the enemy unleashed his kagune, stabs both friends; killing Ryou and injuring Aki. Fura, by witnessing the tragic death of his friend, becomes overwhelmed by rage and charges toward the ghoul. He is unexpectedly pulled back by Arima. Arima advises Fura that he’d die if he only acted by himself. Arima then combats the ghoul, effortlessly defeating him in the process. A Ghoul Investigator, Marude comes to the scene, but after Arima bids farewell, Fura is dumbfounded at his demeanor-the narrator mentions that Arima left the horrendous scene as though he just had a club or party experience-for he was unbelievably calm, humble and collected, which is what Fura saw as confusing. That night, Marude badgers Fura with questions. Still confused, Fura grows more interested in Arima, amazed at how well he fought on par with the serial killer, and promised himself to confront Arima about it the following day of school. Category:Chapters